


La coscienza di Ric

by Flora1dio



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Addams family quotes, Canon can derelick my balls, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Italo Svevo, Kink Shaming, M/M, Not Politically Correct, Other quotes, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Discovery, Unhealthy Relationships, Very freudian, ghostbusters quotes, more crack, oedipus complex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Flora1dio
Summary: Richard ha davvero bisogno di uno strizzacervelli. Gli farebbe bene. Lo sanno tutti.





	La coscienza di Ric

**Author's Note:**

> Quando dico "Linguaggio non politicamente corretto" intendo DAVVERO non politicamente corretto. E' superfluo sottolineare, in quanto facilmente deducibile dal contesto, che le ignobili repressioni di Richard non mi appartengono.  
> Faccio citazionismo spinto. Se una cosa vi sembra una citazione, molto probabilmente lo è.

Quel ramo del Meramec River che volge in direzione imprecisata tra due catene non interrotte di colline guarda la città. Infilandoci in una via tra un parco e alti palazzi andiamo a spiare dalla finestra che ci interessa e vediamo uno studio modernissimo arredato completamente in bianco.  
Su un lettino di pelle candida sta sdraiato un uomo alto e cioccolattoso, su una poltrona eburnea una donna magrissima e nervosa tiene gli occhi chiusi e respira lentamente. Forse è addormentata.  
Il licantropo sta parlando di strane beghe tra colleghi insegnanti e di quanto sono belle le oche d’estate.  
“Mi parli dei suoi studenti, Prof. Zeeman” l’analista lo interrompe bruscamente, fregandosi gli occhi.  
“Che dire? Sono simpaticissimi, mi guardano con i loro occhioni spalancati e fanno dei bei disegnini.”  
“Bene, mi dica di più.”  
“Bè, Mary c’ha du’ pere”.  
“Continui”.  
“Quando sono a scuola finalmente qualcuno mi caga e pensa che io stia facendo qualcosa di giusto. E poi sono il Prof più sexy, mica pizza e fichi.”  
“Quindi le piace avere il dominio su qualcuno di debole, oltre all’ammirazione?”  
“Oh sì che mi piace. Vorrei rendere licantropi tutti i miei studenti, così sarebbero davvero miei. Le ho mai detto di essere l’Ulfric?”  
“Sì, Prof. Zeeman, molte volte”.  
“Me li stuprerei anche tutti. Le minorenni hanno quel fascino proibito... ma anche così mi accontento: essere fico per qualcuno è importante per me, mi consola anche del fatto che tutti quei maledetti spogliarellisti guadagnano di più in un mese che io in un anno.”  
“Si stuprerebbe anche i minorenni o solo le minorenni?”  
“Tutti, ma non sono mica gay. Voglio solo romperli in più pezzi e poi mangiarmeli. Non sono gay vero?”  
“Non lo so, Prof. Zeeman. Se non lo sa lei...”  
“Non lo sono vero?”  
“Ci vediamo mercoledì, Prof. Zeeman.”  
“Ma mancano dieci minuti”.  
“Ci vediamo mercoledì.”  
“Ecco, lei mi odia perché sono un licantropo!”  
“Se mi permette, non me ne frega un cazzo di cos’è lei. Altrimenti non farei questo mestiere, le pare? Stia tranquillo, c’è ben di peggio che essere un licantropo.”  
“Ad esempio?”  
“Essere un coglione.”  
“A mercoledì, Dottoressa”.

“Benvenuto Prof. Zeeman. Di cosa mi vuole parlare oggi?”  
“Pensavo alla mia famiglia”.  
“Ottimo, com’è?”  
“E’ rigorosamente divisa in dominanti e sottomessi. Maschi sottomessi, femmine dominanti, e le mie cognate ammazzerebbero mia madre gratis. Chissà come ha fatto la mia bestia a venir fuori così alfa. Come odio la mia bestia. No, come la amo, cazzo!”  
“Quindi sua madre è una specie di strega”.  
“Può dirlo forte! Costringeva tutti a pregare per ore, a vestirsi bene e a non dire parolacce. Sa, io insegno scienze, ho studiato. Mica ci credo veramente in Dio. Invece credo nel sesso prematrimoniale e nei contraccettivi. No quelli no, io voglio 2,5 figli e un cane. No un cane no, ci sono già io.”  
“Uhm... ma sua madre svalutava costantemente suo padre?”  
“Sì, certo”.  
“Lei ha mai avuto paranoie di persecuzione?”  
“Sì, certo. Sempre giustificate, però”.  
“Ha un rapporto stretto con sua madre? La considera iperprotettiva?”  
“Diavolo, sì. Non solo, anche ipercritica; e invadente è un eufemismo”.  
“La relazione con suo padre era ugualmente intensa?”  
“No, direi superficiale”.  
“Coi suoi fratelli ha avuto sfide?”  
“Continue, e io perdevo sempre, anche col più piccolo.”  
“Ha mai avuto fantasie cannibaliche verso il seno di sua madre?”  
“Naturalmente. Anche prima di diventare licantropo.”  
“Sa che cosa le ho chiesto?”  
“No, Dottoressa”.  
“E’ la descrizione del tipo genitoriale legato all’omosessualità maschile secondo il DSM IV.”  
“Buaaaaaaaaaa... io non sono gay. Sono l’Ulfric”.  
“Bè, anche gli animali hanno talvolta comportamenti sessuali omo”.  
“Allora sono gay perché sono un licantropo? Come odio la mia bestia!”  
“Bè, vedremo. Ma continui pure.”  
“E’ stata una madre... castrante. Ahh, ecco, l’ho detto!”  
“Molto bene, Prof. Zeeman. Arrivederci.”  
“Andrò a sbranare mia madre. E’ terapeutico, vero?”  
“Ma illegale, Prof. Zeeman.”  
“Sgrunt. Io sono Ulfric, io sono la legge. Arrivederci, Dottoressa”.

“Buongiorno Prof. Zeeman. Mi parli della sua prima ragazza oggi”.  
“La mia prima volta è stata tardissimo, a 19 anni, pensi... perché mia madre mi aveva detto che se avessi fatto sesso sarei andato all’inferno e mi sarebbe caduto l’uccello.”  
“E com’era la sua ragazza?”  
“Si chiamava Raina, era la mia Lupa, e ora è morta. Era un’esotica sadica puttana depravata pazzoide.”  
“E allora perché ci si è messo assieme?”  
“Aveva il diritto divino di scegliere tra i giovani”.  
“Ma il marito, Marcus?”  
“Era più che felice di farla sfogare un po’ in giro. Lei era una vera assatanata. Certo era una dea del sesso... E quella cosa delle bestie che si arrotolano fa veramente strippare. Invece Anita è una rompi: e non me lo mettere qui, e stai attento, e mi fai male, e oggi no che è venerdì e devo mangiare di magro. Raina era una vera porca, ma non era di certo Miss Noia”.  
“Cos’è andato storto?”  
“Come le dicevo, lei era una sadica vera. Le piaceva il dolore e basta. Anche subirne un pochettino, ma soprattutto dispensarlo, specie ai non consenzienti. Pensi che a un mio amico ha staccato il cazzo a morsi. Le era sembrata una buona idea.”  
“E a lei che ha fatto?”  
“Bè, parecchie cose. Unghiate, morsi, coltellate, vibratori, argento, bondage, sangue. Ma a me stava bene, tanto mi faceva godere”.  
“Allora perché vi siete lasciati?”  
“Bè, è andata così. Lei mi ha detto che aveva una fantasia, voleva inscenare uno stupro tra amici. Io l’ho afferrata, lanciata sul letto con un pugno e ho iniziato a sbattermela violentemente in tutte le direzioni. Solo che quatto quatto è arrivato il suo fidanzatino leopardo, Gabry, che me l’ha buttato in culo. Chiuso tra due grossi mannari non sono riuscito a liberarmi, e mi è pure piaciuto.  
E’ stata una cosa orrenda. Infatti appena mi hanno mollato ho fatto un salto alto così, mi sono attaccato al soffitto con le unghie, ho tirato il lampadario in faccia a Raina e ho attaccato Gabriel. Abbiamo lottato come delle bestie, ci siamo massacrati mentre lei si toccava guardandoci. L’ho quasi ucciso, quel bastardo, mancava tanto così, ma purtroppo Raina è intervenuta. Poi ero così stanco e ferito, e lei così eccitata. Mi hanno stuprato di nuovo. Pensavano l’avessi fatto per divertirli, poi mi hanno regalato dei gemelli d’oro per ringraziarmi della bella serata. Allora l’ho mollata.”  
“Quindi il suo problema è che vuole essere l’unico sadico della coppia?”  
“Cazzo, sì! E’ logico. Non sono mica un frocio...”  
“Ci vediamo lunedì Prof. Zeeman.”

“Mi parli del suo rapporto con Anita Blake, Prof Zeeman”.  
“Anita ci sta dentro. Pesta come un fabbro, è gnocca, va in chiesa, le piacciono le papere.”  
“Ma?”  
“E’ una puttansuora. Me l’ha fatta annusare per mesi, rompendomi le palle sul suo ex, poi una volta il take away faceva schifo e lei ha dato la colpa a me. Allora è andata dalla troietta francese a farsi consolare”.  
“E questo le rode molto?”  
“In fondo la capisco, abbiamo tutti bisogno di dominare un inferiore di tanto in tanto. Poi infatti è tornata strisciando perché lui ce l’aveva piccolo, però poi sempre lo stesso stronzo ci ha attaccato la rogna e lei ha cominciato a farsi il mondo intero, compreso Mr Perfettini, quel verme di pornogatto e quel finocchio di Asher.”  
“Quindi lei è geloso di Micah Callahan?”  
“In un certo senso sì. Quello fa passare chiunque per cattivo, gli sono state perdonate cose ben peggiori di quelle che ho fatto io, e ce l’ha anche più grosso di me. Grrrr. Però in realtà lei lo usa e basta, quindi me ne frego. Come anche di Asher: quel cesso le sta dietro solo per tornare col suo ex ragazzo, perché lei non condivide, anche se loro stanno assieme da 500 anni. Invece Nathaniel lo ucciderei come un cane. Appena lo becco da solo...”  
“Lei ha detto ‘Ci ha attaccato la rogna’. A cosa si riferiva?”  
“Pare che tra marchi e ardeur sia ormai certo che la ragione per cui non posso comportarmi da persona matura, smettere di far cagnara e piantare questa gabbia di matti stia in qualche virus metafisico.”  
“E lei ce l’ha con Jean-Claude per questo?”  
“Io do la colpa di tutto a Jean-Claude, è il colpevole ideale. Non vede che nome da persona poco seria? Quel disgraziato ha scopato per la prima volta che era più giovane di me, e ha anche il culo più bello del mio”.  
“Ma lei ha più muscoli”.  
“Dice? Sì, in effetti... Però quando prendo una decisione tutti mi insultano e mi trattano come l’ultimo dei pirla.”  
“Ma se mi ha raccontato che di solito Jean-Claude appena respira viene accusato di oscene macchinazioni".  
“E’ vero, ma poi finisce sempre che lui aveva ragione e con i suoi duemila milioni di punti mentali ha salvato la situazione. E tutti lo amano. Invece a me ormai mi ammazzerebbe anche Shang-Da. Mi consola solo che con il mio fisicaccio nessuno si azzarda mai a toccarmi, invece lui prende un sacco di legnate. Io personalmente vorrei scioglierlo nell’acido dopo avergli spaccato un estintore in faccia.”  
“Ma la sua bestia cosa ne pensa, Prof. Zeeman?”  
“Una cosa sola: mangiarselo! Agguantarlo, fargli religiosamente un pigiamino di saliva, succhiarlo tutto come un calippo, aprirgli le cosce e fargli le pulizie di Pasqua fino a godere come due maiali.”  
“Questo è interessante!”  
“Perché sono gay?”  
“No, perché parte di lei non vuole picchiarlo ma amarlo”.  
“Sì, il mio lupo color miele è molto protettivo. Come odio la mia bestia. No, come la amo! Grrrr. Dice che la mia bestia è la parte migliore di me?”  
“Questo è certo Prof. Zeeman. La sua personalità umana fa veramente vomitare. Lei è uno sporco bisessuale pazzo e represso, oltre che decisamente un coglione senza speranza. Sa’, aspetti che le scrivo la ricetta. Ecco: fornitura di valium per un mese, 1000000 boccette dovrebbero bastare. E anche nitrato d’argento per le emergenze, sciolga tre compresse sotto la lingua.”  
“Dice che dovrei fami ricoverare in uno di quei centri per licantropi?”  
“Guardi, le suggerisco di trasferirsi in Giamaica, farsi rastafariano e ricevere i sacramenti più volte al giorno.”  
“E’ un buon piano, mi eccita farne parte! Ci penserò seriamente. Grazie Dottoressa, arrivederla.”  
“Arrivederla Prof. Zeeman.”

SEI MESI DOPO  
“C’è posta per te, cara. Bella cartolina, con tutti quegli alberi... Di chi è?”  
“Un mio paziente... Dice ‘Cara Dottoressa, ora faccio il contadino in una piantagione di ganja e la mia bestia ha un ottimo stipendio come forestale. Deve tener controllata la popolazione di cinghiali, orsi e froci. Mia moglie è incinta, e il mio compagno è un falegname. Sono molto felice! Grazie di tutto. RZ.’. Che carino!”  
“Il corriere ha portato un pacchetto assieme a quei bellissimi fiori firmati ‘Jean, Jason e Jamil’. Aprilo! ... E’... Mioddio... Oro. Sono diamanti! Parola mia, sono geloso”.  
“Sono senza fiato... ma chi mai? Aspetta, c’è un biglietto: ‘Cara Dottoressa, Voglia accettare questo piccolo pegno della nostra imperitura riconoscenza. Grazie di cuore. La comunità sovrannaturale di St Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un vecchio lavoro evocato dalle profondità di un sito italiano ormai morto ma mai dimenticato, il Puddu's animators-inc.com...  
> Ripubblico in memoria dei giorni di discussione su quanto odiamo Richard.  
> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
